


She smelled of grape soda

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Grape - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Kiss, School, Short Story, fiction story inspire by the smell of hair dye, grape soda, school girls, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was so magically inspired by the smell of my hair dye I wrote a story about it . You’re welcome.





	She smelled of grape soda

As I kissed her it it was like making love to wine. Bitter yet so tantalizing and addicting . I never before kissed a girl, it was the most terrifying yet invigorating , and beautiful moment of my life . I don’t know who she was , just a random girl at school who decided she loved me for a day . But what I do remember is the tender kiss we shared that day , and that she smelled of grape soda .


End file.
